


Let’s Cause A Little Trouble

by VaporxxMgc



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, Little Mix, One Direction, Shawn Mendes - Fandom
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, larry stylinson - Freeform, little mix - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaporxxMgc/pseuds/VaporxxMgc
Summary: If you told Louis a year ago that he would move to a new school and have new friends that would accept him right away.... he would’ve laughed in your face.Or a book where Louis is the sassy flamboyant new student who seems to always be in detention for prancing around in too short clothing and sassing the teachers.





	Let’s Cause A Little Trouble

Unlike most mornings, this one was quite strange for Louis. Usually he’s not having his chest be pressed on and an over-excited child is screaming for him to wake up. But then again, this isn’t an ordinary morning. 

“Louis! Wake up, wake up!” 

Louis groans grabbing his pillow from behind his head and covering his face with it. “Go away, Lottie!” 

“But it’s your first day!” His little sister says pouting as he pries the pillow from her brother’s hands. 

“So what?” Louis says rolling over making his sister fall of the bed and let out a small grunt before screaming the word  _Mum_ as his door slammed. 

Seconds later he heard the footsteps of his mum and decided he’d better get up before she forces him out of bed. Louis stretches and swings his legs around his bed before standing just in time for his mum to come in. 

“Good you’re up, I made breakfast so hurry up please.” His mum says 

“Alright, mum.” Louis says unenthusiasticly. 

His mum frowns and pulls the boy into a comforting hug. “I know you’re not happy about this, boobear can you try for me?” 

Louis nods kissing his mum’s cheek before walking over to his closet as she exits the room. Louis sighs, guess I better get ready he thinks. 

Louis showers, washes up and blow drys his hair as music blares from the speakers of his phone. He has a towel wrapped around his body as he hums some Halsey song and picks an outfit from his closet. 

You see, Louis is not your average teenager. He doesn’t like clothes that society says he should wear, Louis likes pretty and flamboyant things. 

He grabs a cropped black shirt that says “Your Loss, Babe” and a black skater skirt. He crosses over to his drawer and randomly grabs some lace panties before pulling the clothes on. 

Once he’s dressed he grabs his pumpkin spice lotion and lathers his arms and hairless legs in them. Once he’s satisfied with how shiny and soft his skin looks he walks back over to his drawer and rummages through it looking for his knee socks. 

Once they’re found he pulls them up his legs and and slips on on his black doc martens. He grabs his phone with his earphones plugged into it and snatches up his backpack before mkaing a journey down to the kitchen. His nose tingles at the smell of pancakes and walks into the room and sets his backpack on the floor next to his chair. 

Louis walks over to the stove and grabs his plate and sits down at the table and begins eating. 

“You look beautiful, darling” his mum says 

“Thanks, mum.” He says finishing off what’s on his plate. 

She nods and turns to his sister “Are you excited for your first day, Lottie?” 

“Yes! Im almost a sixth grader!” Lottie says 

Mum laughs a bit “Well let’s make it through this year first, yeah?” 

Lottie smiles and continues eating. 

Louis finishes and drops his plate into the sink making a mental note to do the dishes when he gets back and kisses his mum’s cheek. 

“Come on you rascal, gotta get you to school. Mum, am I taking Fizz?” 

“No, Fizz isn’t feeling too well. Says she has food poisoning. Poor thing has been throwing up since yesterday.” 

“Geez, tell her I hope she feels better.” Louis says frowning of the thought of his little sister dealing with something so horrible. 

“I will, you guys better get going.” Mum says pushing Louis and Lottie towards the door and giving them their backpacks. 

Louis turns “thanks for breakfast, mum.” He says before pulling her into a hug. 

“You’re always welcome, boobear. Have a nice day.” She says before pulling away. 

I’ll try Louis thinks as he gets in the car. He turns to check that Lottie is buckled in and nods to himself when seeing she is and puts on his own seatbelt. 

He drops Lottie off first and watches as she meets up with some friends before driving off to his new school. He pulls into the paring lot and parks somewhat close to the school and gets out of the car. 

He was here a couple weeks before just to see what the school looked like so he had an idea of where he was going. Especially with the schedule he has just laying in his backpack. He walks past teenagers smoking and making out at the entrance and pulls out his phone checking the time. 

He’s pretty early.

He decides to sneak over to the music room that he noticed when he came here. He opened the door checking his surroundings for a teacher but there was no one to be found. He walked over to the piano dropping his backpack and sitting on the bench. 

His let his fingers glide onto the keys before beginning to sing something that he’s been working on. 

_All I know at the end of the day_

_Is you want what you want and you say what you say_

_And you follow your heart even though it will break sometimes_

_All I know at the end of the day_

_Is you love who you love there aint no other way_

_If there’s something I’ve learned from a million mistakes_

_You’re the one that I want at the end of the day_

“That sounds good!” A voice says making Louis nearly jump out of his skin. 

“Uh, it was nothing.” Louis says keeping his back turned from whoever caught him singing. 

“That didn’t sound like nothing.” The voice said sounding closer. Soon Louis felt a warm hand gently grab his arm so Louis quickly got up trying to see who caught him. 

His breath was immediately stolen, the person was nothing less than absolute perfection. He had dark raven colored hair, gorgeous skin, brown eyes with specks of gold, and a smile that could possibly cure cancer. 

“Im Zayn, and you are?” He asked 

“Louis” he mumbles shyly not knowing how to act in the presence of someone who looks like an actual greek god. 

“Im guessing you’re new here?” He asked crossing his arms. Louis noticed that he has tattoos scattered on his arms, some black and some colorful. It was like a work of art. 

Maybe he was an artist? He seems like the type. 

“Yeah, I was just was bored so I came in here and yeah.” 

“Well, those are some vocals you got on you. And the song didn’t sound too bad either.” He says 

“Thank you.” Louis smiled blushing a bit. 

“That an original?” Zayn asked quirking an eyebrow at the smaller blushing boy. 

“Yeah, it’s just something I’ve been working on.” 

“So you’re a songwriter?” He asked 

“Something like that.” Louis shrugs hugging his arms around himself. (It’s a habit) 

“Nice, you should definitely team up with my mate Harry, he needs a partner in songwriting.” 

Is this what having a friend is like? Louis wouldn’t know since he’s never had any unless you count his family.

”Um, I guess yeah.” Louis says biting his lip nervously (Also a habit) 

“Anyway, you’re probably a bit lost. I’ll show you to class, yeah?” Zayn says 

Slowly a smile creeps onto Louis’ lips and he nods “I’d like that alot, yeah.” 

This day might actually go well. 


End file.
